


Adventures in Sitting

by TwinEnigma



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Hilarity Ensues, Lampshade Hanging, One Shot, Young Justice Anon Meme, everything's better with ninjas, mentioned Roy Harper/Jade Nyugen, superhero family dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Artemis and Wally babysit Artemis's adorable niece, Lian, and storm a castle... with ninjas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Sitting

"Your sister is going to kill us," Wally hisses while following through on a particularly vicious axe kick to the head of Random Ninja #253 - he'd stopped counting after the first Zerg Rush of pissed-off ninja in his life and was now just arbitrarily appointing them all numbers, if only to keep track of which ones were now out for the count.

"No, she's not," Artemis says, rolling her eyes. She nocks another flashbang-tip arrow and fires it into the approaching second wave of ninja on the stairs.

Lian, strapped to her chest, lets out a loud giggle and squeals happily at the explosion, clapping her hands together.

"We are so dead!" Wally says, the words unable to keep up with him as he bashes his way through the fray at speed. He stops next to his girlfriend, spinning on his foot to place himself in her blind spot. "I mean, we're storming a secret ninja base with a _baby_! A baby we are supposed to be _babysitting_ \- far away from ninja henchmen and insane megalomaniacal would-be dictators!"

Artemis reloads, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. "And if you ever want said baby to sleep tonight so _we_ can sleep, you're going to help me storm the castle."

"How does this even make any sense?" Wally asks, punching three ninja in the face in the time it took for the words to catch up with him. "Aren't you the slightest bit worried about the impact all this violence will have on her?"

"Nope. It runs in the blood anyway," Artemis says, flippantly. "Besides, the worst that'll happen is we have to give her a superhero name. Isn't that right, baby girl?"

Lian coos appreciatively and pats her aunt's cheeks.

Wally glares, trying very hard to be annoyed, and spins into an attack at a speed that makes one ninja look like he's doing a very spastic bit of dance.

Lian shrieks with delight. "Kfsh! Kfsh!"

Artemis and Wally both exchange a glance.

"...We're going to die."

 _"Honestly,_ KF, it's just baby babble!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done as a fill for the YJAM.
> 
> Lian has the best family, Y/Y?


End file.
